This invention relates to coagulating instruments, and more specifically to a coagulating instrument of the forceps or tweezer type comprising means for electrically connecting the blades of the forceps to a generator supplying high frequency voltage for the purpose of coagulating tissue held between the points of the blades of the forceps. A locking plastic spacer member is provided between the blades of the forceps which serves to retain each uninsulated wire end in direct contact with only one of the blades of the forceps. The locking spacer member is held in place by means of an elastic tube which is shrink fit over the rear or fulcrum point of the forceps, thereby concealing the locking and spacing insert.